All I Have Is Yours
by Juntaine
Summary: While waiting for Jiraiya to return so he can continue his training, Naruto is involved in an incident with a girl claiming to have seen Sasuke in her village. The problem is, she's being followed...  *No pairings*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A Naruto story I've been working on. The main character is my original character, but I try to fit everything into the established universe. Other well known Naruto characters make various appearances.

I'm also working on expanding the story. There's a lot of potential in my mind for this character and if you like this story, stay tuned for the sequel. Reviews might make that happen sooner...

Also, I realize that OC's are not everyone's thing. If you hate seeing characters that aren't cannon, then this probably isn't the story for you. But please, check it out. Maybe you'll like it.

****Timeline:** This takes place vaguely between the Sasuke incident and when Naruto leaves. Basically it *could* be one of the fillers at the end of the first series.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>Naruto leapt from branch to branch, enjoying the afternoon breeze on his face. He stopped on to take in the clear view in front of him. In the distance the gleaming walls of Village Hidden in the Leaves brought a smile to his face.<p>

"It's been a long day," he said outloud to himself. "I'll have to order extra eggs on my ramen!"

Taking off again, encouraged by the ramen in his future, Naruto reached the wall then turned and followed it until he found the front gate. Movement caught his eye and he saw a lone figure walking casually down the main path towards the gate.

Naruto landed by one of the large doors, several paces from the figure. It was a man wearing the vest and dark blue clothes of a shinobi. His ninja headband was on a bandana tied around his head, leaving dark brown hair to hang low down his neck. The ninja turned to Naruto, the senbon in his mouth shifting.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "You make enough noise to wake the dead."

Laughing nervously, Naruto smiled. "Hey, Genma. I've been out training all day," he said proudly.

Genma grunted. "Jiraiya's still out on his mission, eh?"

Frowning, Naruto nodded. "Stupid Pervy Sage has been gone for weeks. How am I supposed to learn from him if he's never here?"

"You'll just have to figure things out for yourself," replied the ninja with a flick of the senbon. "Just like the rest of us did."

Naruto grunted, then smiled again. "You must be coming back from a mission!"

"Yep."

"What was it this time? Were you a bodyguard? Or a treasure hunt? Was it…" Naruto trailed off as Genma suddenly held up a hand. He was looking behind Naruto down the path leading away from the village.

"What is it?" asked Naruto quietly.

Gemna frowned. "You don't hear it?"

"Hear what?" But as soon as he'd spoken, Naruto heard a sound like the breaking of branches. He narrowed his eyes, carefully watching the path. A few seconds later a figure stumbledout of the forest.

Genma immediately took off running towards it. Naruto followed, keeping up with the ninja as they neared the stranger. When they got closer, he saw the person was covered in scratches and cuts. It staggered forwards a few steps then collapsed.

In a flash Naruto and Genma were at its side. It was facedown, breathing heavily. Genma rolled the figure onto its back.

"Eh?" exclaimed Naruto. "It's a woman!"

She was a few years older than Naruto with pale blue hair. Her face was dirty, she was covered in bloody scratches, and her eyes were closed.

"She's exhausted," observed Genma. "Help me get her up."

As Naruto put an arm under her shoulder, grey eyes flickered open.

"Are you ninja of the Leaf Village?" she asked.

"Yes," Genma replied.

Her eyes blinked slowly. "I must speak with your Hokage. But you should know I'm being followed. I lost him a while back, but I'm sure he's followed me here."

Naruto frowned. "Followed? Why?"

"That is why I must speak with your Hokage. I have information about one of your genin, the one named Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke?" repeated Tsunade, frowning as she crossed her arms. "And she said she's being followed?"

"That's correct," said Genma.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment, staring at her desk. "Any idea where she's from?"

"None."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't like the idea of harboring a fugitive."

"But Grandma," protested Naruto. "She's injured and she specifically asked to see you. You can't just turn her away."

"Be quiet, Naruto. I have no intention of turning her away in her present condition. However, this is still suspicious. I want to keep an eye on her. Sakura?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" replied the pink-haired girl from the doorway.

"You'll be responsible for her wounds. When she wakes up and is able to talk, inform me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

xXx

The woman was sitting up in her bed when Naruto peeked in. The door hadn't been shut properly and, though he hadn't been invited, he had been the one to help her into the village. So, really, he had a right to be there. Best not to let Tsunade know, though. Even for a Hokage, she was entirely too scary.

The Fifth Hokage was standing next to the bed, her arms crossed and her back to Naruto. From his limited vantage point he could see two other shinobi with her. One also faced the other direction. The third leaning casually on the windowsill with one eye covered by his headband and a shock of white hair was obviously Kakashi. Naruto hardly ever saw Kakashi anymore, so he must be between missions. But why was he here now?

Sasuke. The stranger had mentioned she knew something about him. That would explain why Kakashi was there and why the Hokage was taking such a keen interest in the stranger.

"Let's begin with your name and where you're from," Tsunade was saying, her tone firm but not unkind.

"My name is Atsuko. I am from the Land of Rice Paddies." Naruto gasped: that was where Orochimaru's secret Sound Village was!

"Land of Rice Paddies?" repeated the second shinobi in a surprised tone. Naruto recognized the voice as Genma's. Figures she'd ask him there and not Naruto.

"What is your purpose here?" demanded Tsunade, her tone now hostile. Naruto ground his teeth in agreement.

"I informed two of your ninja of my purpose when I arrived," responded Atsuko calmly.

Tsunade ignored her comment. "Are you involved with Orochimaru?" she asked pointedly.

Even from his vantage point Naruto saw Atsuko's eyes flash.

"I have nothing to do with that man nor his ninja. He is evil and has much to answer for." Her mouth was set in a hard line.

"You've had dealings with him before?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Yes. I'd rather not go into the details, but believe me when I say I am no ally of his." She calmed down and her face softened. "I understand your suspicion. It is well known that there is no love lost between Sound and Leaf. Believe me as you will, my information is yours. However, not everyone in Land of Rice Paddies follows Orochimaru."

"And what exactly is this information?" asked Tsunade.

"A location. I have seen Sasuke in my country not three days ago."

Kakashi's eye widened. "You've seen him? How do you know it was him?"

"I was present during the Chunin exams with my father. When I saw a boy walking on the main road, I recognized him and remembered he'd fought as a Leaf ninja. It seemed odd to see him in my country without a headband or in the company of other Leaf ninja."

"What made you decide to come to Leaf Village?" Tsunadeasked.

"It was my father's idea. He recognized the significance of what I'd seen."

"Your father's idea? And he sent you alone?"

Atsuko's jaw tightened. "We left together. The distance between our two villages is great but we expected no trouble."

Genma spoke. "But you were followed."

"Yes. Several miles from here we were attacked. My father held off the assassin while I was able to get away. He was wearing a headband but I couldn't get a clear view of it. I'm sure he was from Sound though."

"It seems strange that Orochimaru would try to have you and your father killed just for seeing Sasuke," mused Kakashi.

Atsuko nodded. "I thought so, too. But if it was worth killing us over, my father thought it must be important enough to make sure the Leaf Village knew."

Tsunade sighed audibly. "We are not equipped to handle guests from other countries in our hospital. However, your injuries are healing quickly and you have provided us with potentially useful information. You may stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," replied Atsuko with a slight bow of her head.

"However, I am concerned about your assassin."

"I will leave as soon as possible."

Tsunade held up her hand. "Your concern is appreciated, but our village is not without its defenses. Assassins are unlikely to kill their target among a busy village. But, Orochimaru may wish to have loose ends tied up, so you are still in danger. Naruto!"

"Yes, Grandma Tsunade?" he asked timidly, cracking the door open with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Since you were eavesdropping and since you were with Genma when Atsuko asked for help, I shall give both of you responsibility for her safety."

Naruto's face lit up. "A mission?"

"Yes, a mission. Genma's had more training in these matters than you. Perhaps somehow you can learn something from him."

Naruto scratched his head absently. "Actually, Grandma, I'd rather join the mission that goes after Sasuke."

"The choice is not yours, Naruto," growled Tsunade, "as I keep telling you. At the moment, there is no mission to go after Sasuke. In the meantime, stay with Genma and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Hokage!"Naruto and Genma said in unison, Genma snapping to attention.

"Figure out who this assassin is and make sure he doesn't succeed in his mission." Her face clouded as her eyes gazed out the window over the village. "The tenacity of the Sound ninja is not to be underestimated."


	3. Chapter 3

"The first thing you need to know about Leaf Village is where to eat!"

Atsuko nodded gravely as she followed Naruto down the street.

"Naruto…" warned Genma.

"What?"

Genma threw him a warning look which, for Genma, was conveyed merely with the slight repositioning of his senbon and a slightly deeper wrinkle in his brow. "I don't think you need to bother Atsuko with your culinary tastes."

"Why not?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, unless you want to hear all about the local ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the world! You'll never have better!" sang Naruto, nearly dancing with anticipation.

Atsuko chuckled. "That good, huh?"

Genma shrugged. "It is pretty good."

Naruto was still dancing in the street.

"I wouldn't mind some ramen," Atsuko said. "We don't have a ramen shop."

The senbon shifted as Genma grinned in amusement. "I think Naruto can handle this. Oi, Naruto! Buy your guest dinner!" he called to the boy. Turning back to Atsuko, he said, "I have a prior commitment but I'll be back afterwards. Enjoy your dinner."

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

xXx

"That has to be the best food I've ever had."

Genma had rejoined them and now walked beside Atsuko while Naruto lagged behind, groaning with the pains of an overstuffed stomach.

"And thanks for keeping watch over me," Atsuko added.

Genma glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You noticed?"

"I figured that your leaving was just an excuse." The corner of her mouth twitched like a suppressed smile. "Still, I appreciate it."

"It's my job."

"I know."

xXx

xXx

It was dark. Naruto was tired, but his mission was to protect and watch over Atsuko. It was odd, though, that he hadn't seen Genma at dinner. Genma was a member of a protection squad; it seemed counterproductive for Genma to abandon his charge like that. Standing outside the hospital, Naruto knew Genma must have had a reason.

To protect someone, one needed to keep an eye on their charge. However, if the danger to that someone was unseen, one would have to remain in close proximity at all times. Atsuko was in danger from an assassin. Genma was a smart ninja. He did this sort of thing often. If he wasn't with Atsuko at dinner, then he must have been nearby.

It was simple really; be a hidden shield.

Well, if Genma could do it, Naruto could do it. Atsuko was still spending the night at the hospital, so Naruto made his way there. But he ran into a problem.

Her bed was empty.

He stood for a moment, processing this new setback. On a hunch, Naruto headed for the staircase.

Peering through the empty clotheslines from the shadows, Naruto saw a figure standing by the railing. It was Atsuko, staring at the clouded moon. How hard could protection be? Just stay in the shadows, be quiet, and watch for movement.

Suddenly, a shape appeared across the roof opposite her.

Naruto stared: he'd heard nothing! It must be the assassin! He turned to rush towards her, but an iron hand gripped his arm. Before he could made any noise, another iron hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to wriggle into a position where he could use his hand signals, but his opponent's legs wrapped around Naruto's, expertly preventing him from moving. With a surge of effort, Naruto managed to slam his elbow into his opponent.

He was rewarded with a grunt of pain. Turning around, Naruto began to perform the jutsu for his shadow clones.

"Naruto!" hissed a familiar voice.

"Wha…Genma?"

"Who do you think?"

"What were you doing sneaking around in the dark?"

"What do you think _you_ were doing?" countered Gemna.

"Protecting her!"Naruto pointed.

Genma crossed his arms. Naruto's face fell.

"Oh. You were here the whole time, weren't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Genma murmured, but there was a faint smile on his lips.

The sounds of footsteps on the concrete floor echoed.

"Huh?" Naruto had almost forgotten about the phantom figure. He turned to Genma who shook his head. He was leaning casually against the wall and gave no indication he was going to move. Naruto frowned. The shadow must be harmless then, but how did he know?

The figure approached Atsuko slowly, making no effort to remain quiet. Naruto watched intently, wondering who it was, wondering when she'd hear. Wondering what about the shadow didn't alarm Genma.

"I was wondering if you'd approach me," Atsuko said without turning around. "You were his teacher, weren't you?"

The figure shifted, hands in its pockets as moonlight illuminated his shock of white hair.

"How did you know?" asked Kakashi. Somehow Genma had known who it was; that's why he hadn't attacked and made sure Naruto didn't either. Apparently he had more to learn about protection work than he'd realized.

"I saw the look on your face when I mentioned his name. It was different than the others," Atsuko replied.

Kakashi grunted in response. After a moment he asked, "How did he look?"

She sighed. "He looked…angry. Cocky. Like he could face the world and destroy it with merely a look."

"I was afraid of that. I know about his history, about his need for absolution. I didn't see the hate."

"Hate." Atsuko bent over the railings, gripping the metal so tightly it squealed under the friction of her fingers. "Hate has all but consumed him. I remember him from the Chunin exams. I remember the promising young ninja who outsmarted his opponent through brains and tenacity. I didn't mention it in front of the others; it wasn't for them to hear. But you can understand.

"When he walked by our house, I caught his eyes for a brief moment. We were strangers, but in that split second, I knew he'd destroy me in an instant if it would bring him closer to his goal." A sound escaped her lips. It sounded like a choked cry. "I have never seen such hatred. I was afraid; afraid of a boy. Orochimaru may have given him extraordinary powers, but he couldn't have given Sasuke that kind of hatred. It was already there, he just gave it purpose.

"That moment will likely cost me my life. I don't think it is merely the fact that he was seen in the Land of Rice Paddies that I am hunted. It's because I saw what he was becoming: a weapon so cold and deadly that I'm afraid nothing can survive it. To think that such a change could happen to someone like Sasuke has frightened me to my core." She shook as tears flowed freely down her face.

Something in Naruto's chest began to ache. Had Sasuke really changed that much? Or was it, as she said, something that had always been there, waiting?

Kakashi sighed. "Darkness resides in all of us. Our elders recognize the darkness and show us the tools to defeat it. But they can't fight that battle for us. Each must confront their own darkness on their own terms. I saw something different in Sasuke; I saw the darkness in him was different. I knew he'd have to fight it someday, so I tried to teach him what I could so that when that day came he could face it and destroy it. I feel some responsibility for his actions; it's impossible for me not to. But Sasuke made his choice and I don't think I'm the one who can help him."

Sasuke. His team member, his friend. The brother he never had but had always wished for. Naruto understood the darkness. He carried hatred and destruction within him from the Nine-tailed Fox. It hated and despised him. But he had kept it under control and was able to channel its energies into positive actions. Naruto had learned to control the darkness. He could show Sasuke how, help him find himself again.

"There are many dark and terrible things in this world," continued Kakashi."Every moment could be our last. But by perseverance and strength of will, we can survive. Every choice we make can improve the world just enough to keep that darkness out of one more small corner. We just have to fight for it."

Atsuko's fingers slowly released the railings. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her sleeve."You are far wiser than me, Kakashi. It was wrong of me to despair. Thank you for giving me hope."

Kakashi shrugged. "You brought news of Sasuke without regards for your own life. The Leaf thanks you."

She gave him a small smile. "The Leaf is welcome."

Naruto blinked and Kakashi was gone. Genma nudged him in the back with his knee.

"You should get to bed, Naruto."

"What about you?"

Genma placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've got it taken care of. Get some sleep. You relieve me at dawn."

Naruto nodded. "Protect her with your life, Genma. We owe her."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, readers! I'm excited to see that I'm getting some alerts and favorites, that's one of the highest compliments you can receive on FFN...however, there is a higher one: reviews! I'd love some! Reviews might make chapters appear faster, you never know...

Also, another thing: I have seen the show and read some of the manga, and I tried to pick up on as many details as I could, but I will probably get things wrong. Kindly point out any errors. At least the major ones. I'll claim artistic license on the minor ones.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Naruto relieved Genma, he was surprised to find Atsuko already risen from her hospital bed.<p>

"Good morning!" she quipped.

"Uh, good morning," replied Naruto. He had never been on good terms with mornings and didn't understand people who were.

Throwing open the curtains, Atsuko took a deep breath. "It smells so good here."

"I didn't think the Land of Rice Paddies smelled any different."

"You must not have stayed long. Certain times of the year you can smell the rice. Not a bad smell, but I get tired of it."

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Good morning," called Sakura, opening the door with one hand while maneuvering a delicious smelling tray with the other. "I've brought breakfast. Oh!" she exclaimed. "Naruto, I didn't expect to find you here."

"I'm on guard duty, remember?" Naruto said proudly. "Anything there for me?"

He reached out a hand to peek under the cloth but Sakura soundly slapped his knuckles. "You can eat at home, idiot. Atsuko is a hospital patient. This is for her."

"Let's see," Atsuko said, uncovering the tray. "There's plenty here. Why don't you two join me? I could use the company."

Sakura hesitated. "I have duties to attend to…"

"Nonsense. The sun's barely up and I want someone to talk to. Tell your master that you were checking my wounds." Grabbing one of the rice cakes Atsuko grinned.

Sighing, Sakura reached for a rice cake. "All right. But it's on your head if I get in trouble."

"Yay!" exclaimed Naruto, reaching for the last rice cake. Taking a big bite, he closed his eyes and chewed slowly. Or at least he tried.

"Naruto," scolded Sakura. "Try to show a little restraint in front of our guest!"

Atsuko started to laugh, Sakura soon joined her. Naruto glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. He started to speak, but rice caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe; he put his hands to his throat, pointing madly, but the girls continued laughing. Finally he keeled over, certain he was going to die. Then Sakura leaned over and with a swift movement of her hand to his middle, the rice dislodged and Naruto took a shaky breath.

"Did you have to wait so long? I almost died!"

Sakura snickered. "Serves you right for eating too fast."

They finished the meal, the girls continuing to laugh at Naruto's expense, which irritated him. Then the conversation turned to Atsuko.

"How are your wounds?"

"Oh, they're just fine," she replied, holding up a bandaged arm. "Your work is impressive. Though I've never met a medical ninja."

"It's difficult and I am still in training, but I enjoy it. It's rewarding to be able to heal."

"Quite a gift, too. Your family must be very proud."

"They are," replied Sakura, who then cocked her head. "Do you have any family?"

Atsuko's face darkened. "Just my father. He raised me, I never knew of any other family."

"Where is your father?"

"Her father held off the assassin so she could escape and come here," Naruto said. He gave Sakura a warning glance.

Sakura immediately nodded, always having been quick to attune to other's emotions. "I'm sorry. I hope he's okay."

Atsuko shrugged. "I have no illusions. The chances of him surviving are low." With a visible effort, she forced a smile on her face. "Tell me what it's like training to be a ninja. I'm curious."

"Being a ninja is the greatest thing you could ever want to be," said Naruto with a strange grin on his face. "I intend to become the greatest ninja ever and become Hokage!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, some of us have other aspirations."

"Is it really that great? It's a lot of training and you're alone most of the time, aren't you?" asked Atsuko.

"It is difficult; it requires constant practice and an intense study of everything about what makes a ninja. We all have our calling, I think, and we can't imagine doing anything else. Besides, we have teammates," Sakura added, glancing at Naruto. "You're never really alone."

"Judging from your skills, it seems fair to say that both of you have seen lots of action."

"You bet!" replied Naruto. "Our first mission was an A-rank!"

"That's one of the most difficult ranks," explained Sakura. "It was a mistake; it was only supposed to be D-rank."

"What did you have to do?"

"We were bodyguards for a man trying to build a bridge. The local businessman tried to stop him and had hired a rogue ninja to do it," said Naruto. "Zabuza had a boy with him who knew some incredible jutsu. We barely managed to defeat them with Kakashi's help."

Atsuko's eyes widened. "You defeated a rogue ninja?"

Naruto grinned again.

"That's…impressive."

"Well, like Naruto said, we had Kakashi there," said Sakura.

"Why do you do these missions? Is it to gain experience?"

"Missions are requests from people who are willing to pay for our services," explained Sakura before Naruto could open his mouth. "We receive money but also increase the reputation of our village. At the same time we gain experience."

"It doesn't bother you when the enemy sees your jutsu? Don't you want to keep your talents secret?"

Sakura shrugged. "No, I don't think so. We have to use them if we're to fulfill our missions. We can't be hiding all the time."

"Our job is to protect," added Naruto, his face hardening. "To protect our village and our friends, we must fight with everything we have."

"But why? By slipping away, you can live to fight later, or even avoid a fight altogether."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't avoid fights. Not when it has to happen. There's too much at stake; if I ran away to save myself, others would get hurt. I will not let others get hurt."

There was a strange look on Atsuko's face, but it softened and then disappeared as she smiled. "Thank you. I was just curious."

xXx

After spending most of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon with Atsuko, Naruto was relieved by Genma. With a few hours to spare, he made his way to the training grounds, thinking he might throw some kunai knives for a while.

To his surprise, the target area was empty but for one figure lying down in front of a nearby tree.

"Shikamaru?"

"Eh? Naruto?" the figure responded. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd practice a bit before resuming my protection duties," said Naruto, making no effort to hide his pride for his mission.

"Ah. How is your charge?"

"No sign of the assassin. She's just about healed, so I guess she'll probably be leaving soon." He half-heartedly threw a kunai knife at a tree stump, hearing the satisfying thump as his knife hit the center of the painted target. Shikamaru stared at the sky, his brows furrowed with internal thought.

"Shikamaru?"

"Eh?"

"Your family is full of ninjas, you probably know a lot about other kinds of ninja."

"I suppose."

"What do you know about assassins?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It depends on the assassin."

"Assume he's a ninja from the Village of Sound. What kind of jutsus do you think he'd know?"

"Hard to say. The Sound ninja we've run into seem to have all been mid-range or long-range fighters. Probably useful for an assassin; it's dangerous to get up close to a target if they're able to defend. Best to remain at a distance and eliminate a target from a hidden or hard to reach position. Has anyone seen this assassin?"

"She said she saw him but not long enough to have any information about his talents. The only other person would have been her father, but he took on the assassin to let her escape. Wish he'd survived so I could ask."

"Hmm. Has Genma said anything about seeing this assassin?"

"Nope."

"He must be waiting for her to leave the village. I doubt his mission was simply to prevent her from reaching Leaf Village. When she does leave, I'd prepare to defend her."


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto passed through the main gate of Leave Village once more, he was surprised to see Sakura running towards him.

"Naruto!" she was shouting.

"What's going on?"

"Hurry! Tsunade wants you there when they question him."

"Him…what?"

She narrowed her eyes and for a moment Naruto thought she was going to hit him again, but her expression changed as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You haven't heard? Atsuko's father has been found and he's in the hospital right now!"

xXx

Naruto dashed to the hospital, Sakura hot on his heels. Flying up the stairs, he found Atsuko's room and threw open the door. In a bed next to his daughter sat an older man, his hair brown and his features strong. He seemed a rather large man, well muscled in his prime. Now he looked weary but happy with various bandages covering his arms and face. Standing next to him was Atsuko. In the background he saw Genma, but the figure that most dominated the room stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade. "You're late!"

"I was training, Grandma!" responded Naruto angrily, shaking his fist. "If you hadn't sent Pervy Sage on that mission, I'd be done by now!"

"Silence! Have some respect for the injured!" snapped the Hokage, slapping him across the top of the head.

Rubbing the offended area, Naruto turned to the man in the bed. "So you're Atsuko's father?"

The man nodded. "I am Akihiro. I appreciate everything you've done for my daughter. I had hoped she'd been able to reach safety, and I see she is not only safe but well taken care of."

"We could hardly refuse to help," said Tsunade. "However, we are concerned about this assassin."

"There is no need for you to worry about him," said Akihiro, a wide smile creasing his brown face. "The reason I haven't been able to catch up with you, Atsuko, is because I spent the last few days hunting him down. Just this morning I killed him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "An old man killed a ninja assassin?"

Genma's senbon shifted. "Naruto. This man is a ninja."

"WHAT?" he stammered, pointing an unsteady finger. "This old man is a ninja?"

Akihiro laughed. "I know I don't look like one. My days as a ninja were over long ago."

Tsunade's face darkened. "I believe a ninja from Land of Rice Paddies had better have a good reason for entering my village."

Holding up a bandaged hand, Akihiro said, "I understand, Hokage. I know of the conflict between you and Village of Sound. I will admit to having been a ninja under Orochimaru, but I left him under my own will and went into hiding. That man is twisted; it took me an embarrassingly long time for me to realize that. I learned of many horrible things no living being should witness. I managed to escape his notice and have lived as a simple shopkeeper for many years since."

"I've never heard of a follower of Orochimaru escaping his notice," said Tsunade, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"It wasn't easy," said Akihiro. "I've taken every precaution to protect myself and my daughter. For years I've managed to remain hidden." He glanced at Atsuko. "However, with the death of the assassin, hopefully we can remain that way."

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "Even if Orochimaru knew, we could go somewhere else, start a new life."

"If he knows of your existence, that will be far more difficult a second time," said Tsunade.

"I believe you're right. But I have to try." He threw another glance at Atsuko then looked back at Tsunade. "I want to thank you for all the kindness you've shown my daughter and now me. Perhaps it was an idiotic idea to try and evade Orochimaru's ninja to bring you word of your genin, but once I realized who was involved, I had to bring word. With the death of the assassin, we're eager to return home."

Tsunade nodded. "We thank you for your information and wish you a safe journey home. Your wounds aren't critical, but if you'd prefer to stay longer, you are welcome."

"That won't be necessary. We've been through a lot; I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

"As you wish."

As Tsunade and Genma left the room, Naruto followed. He was surprised to see Genma turn to Tsunade the instant they passed a corner in the hallway.

"Hokage, that man is lying."

"Excuse me?"

"He is lying about something. You can't trust him."

"What would he have to lie about? The assassin is dead; he is reunited with his daughter and intends to return home."

Genma chewed on his senbon for a moment. "Everything about him indicates he's hiding something. I'd like permission to find out what that is."

"Under no circumstances are you to converse with either of them. Let them leave peacefully," replied Tsunade brusquely. In a flash of her tan coat, she disappeared around the corner.

"Genma?" asked Naruto. "What are you thinking?"

The senbon shifted. "At the moment, nothing. Go get something to eat. Your mission is over."

xXx

Throughout the rest of the day, Naruto went about his normal business, but in the back of his mind he kept thinking about what Genma said. Akihiro was a ninja and had risked his life to reach Leaf Village. Why would he lie about something? What did he have to lie about? A cold tingle went up his spine. He was associated with Orochimaru. Maybe Genma didn't think he'd broken the ties. Something didn't feel right, but it was hard to say if it was Naruto's gut instinct or if he had been influenced by Genma.

Finally, as afternoon dimmed into evening, Naruto found himself returning to the hospital. He glanced up at the third window on the right, but it was empty now. Atsuko and her father had left hours before. They would be far from Leaf Village by now.

He entered the hospital, taking the stairs to the roof. He hadn't been up here much, but he had strong memories of the times he did. The first time was almost too painful to remember. The time he started to realize how angry Sasuke was. The second was learning how that anger had changed him.

There was a figure perched on the edge of the wall, the senbon twitching in his mouth.

Naruto approached, fully aware that Genma heard him coming.

"What brings you to the hospital roof?" asked the shinobi without turning his head.

"The same thing as you: answers," replied Naruto. "I've been thinking about what you said. Why do you think Akihiro lied?"

"Body language. The way his eyes changed. Because he wanted to leave Leaf Village as quickly as possible. Many things."

"But what does he have to hide?"

Genma sighed. "I have no idea."

"Have you talked to Grandma Tsunade? If you tell her what you saw…"

"She knows already," interrupted Genma. "It is no difficulty for a ninja of her caliber to detect something as simple as a lie."

"Then why don't we go ask Atsuko and Akihiro? We can catch up with them no problem!"

"The Hokage wishes to avoid an incident. Akihiro hasn't requested a Leaf presence and showing favor could injure relations with other countries."

"But we protected Atsuko while she was here."

"That was different. She requested help and while she was inside Leaf Village, the assassin was a danger to the village. Now that she and her father have left the village and the assassin has been killed, there's no reason to think they'd need service."

"But if Akihiro lied, then we don't know the village isn't in danger. He could have been a spy or something."

Genma shook his head. "No, no spy would be able to gather enough information in the few hours Akihiro was here. It's something else."

Naruto sighed impatiently. "Why can't we just do something? If he lied, then Atsuko is in danger. I can't just sit by and let her walk into a trap!"

Genma chewed on his senbon.

"Are you busy?" he finally asked.

"Uh, no," replied Naruto, confused.

"Go pack. Bring weapons and meet me here in ten minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"We're just going for a walk in the forest," Genma said innocently.

Naruto grinned. "Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings, readers. Your friendly neighborhood author here. I've been getting some positive feedback, which I am so happy to hear. It's kind of nerve-wracking to play with beloved characters and not screw it up.

I give you Chapter 6!

(And keep reviewing.)

* * *

><p>The shadows were growing longer when Naruto saw an old man and a young woman trekking through the forest.<p>

"There!" he said, pointing.

"I see them," replied Genma. "Be careful, expect anything."

They overtook the couple and landing in front of them, startling Atsuko.

"Genma! Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"The Hokage has ordered us to accompany you to the border of your country," Genma said.

"As I've already explained to your Hokage, that is not necessary," said Akihiro. His suddenly hostile tone startled Naruto.

"Why not? There's bandits and all kinds of things in the forest, you don't want to be unprepared," he said.

Akihiro glared at him. "I am a fully trained experience ninja, Genin. There is very little I cannot handle."

"There's no need to be so angry. We're offering to escort you. Any traveler would be glad to have our protection," said Genma calmly.

For a moment Naruto thought Akihiro was going to press the issue, but he relaxed and sighed. "I am sorry. It seems I cannot convince you that we don't need protection." He stepped forward and put a hand on Genma's shoulder. "I understand you're only doing your job. I can appreciate that."

Genma suddenly began to lose his balance and his eyes started closing.

"Genma?" asked Naruto. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I…don't know. I feel…so tired, weak." Genma sank to the ground, Akihiro's hand still on his shoulder. "I don't…understand."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Old man! What did you do to Genma?" he demanded.

"Don't worry, he's not in danger. I warned you to leave us alone. It was for your safety. It's better this way. Please, take your shinobi and return to your village before it is too late."

"What are you talking about? Too late for what?"

"He's talking about me," said a man's voice from above them. Landing on a low branch, a ninja with short blue hair and an eye patch grinned at them. He was bristling with weapons.

"Sayashi," said Akihiro, sighing heavily. "I had hoped to finish this before you found me."

Sayashi clicked his tongue. "Careful, old man. I am far better at my job than you are at yours."

Naruto stared. "You're the assassin, aren't you?"

The ninja grinned and Naruto saw his headband with the familiar musical note. The ninja waved his arms in a seated flourish. "At your service. Actually," he giggled, "at Orochimaru's. Which, I'm afraid, doesn't bode well for you. Guess you shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Involved in what?" Atsuko asked. "Father, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Atsuko. I hadn't intended for the Leaf ninja to follow us, I thought I made that clear," he said glaring at Naruto and Genma.

"Your story wasn't strong enough," rasped Genma as he struggled to a sitting position. He looked tired. "We suspected as much, so we followed you."

"Your mistake," said Sayashi with a spine-chilling grin. "And your grave."

Atsuko suddenly clutched her father's arm. "You didn't kill the assassin? What is going on?"

"Please, Atsuko, understand that I had very good reason for everything I did," said Akihiro, his voice filled with anguish. "Sayashi, please let me do this my way."

"This wasn't our arrangement," scolded Sayashi. "There are other ninja here. I told you not to ask for help."

"What arrangement?" demanded Atsuko.

Sayashi grinned again, this time showing his teeth. "Why, your deaths. I thought all the morbid references would have gotten my point across."

"What?"

"Your father betrayed you," Genma said. "He made a deal with this assassin."

"No, that can't be possible. You killed the assassin and we were going to go home and forget all of this!"

"Oh, Atsuko!" said Akihiro sadly. "I thought I could protect you. You were the light of my exile. But it couldn't last and I failed to protect you."

Something twisted in Naruto's stomach. "You mean to say that you would sell out your family, your daughter, to this assassin? What kind of a father would do that?"

"No, you don't understand. This was all Orochimaru's fault. He couldn't have one of his past subordinates running around, spilling his secrets. He targeted my family. What I did—what I do now—is for her."

"Orochimaru?"

"Come now, young ninja," Sayashi said. "Surely you can see that it is Akihiro that we wanted all along. Everything was for this purpose. My orders were to bring him and his daughter to Orochimaru, which I intend to do since he violated our agreement."

Atsuko spun towards Sayashi. "What do you mean, we were all that you wanted?"

She was rewarded with laughter.

Genma spoke softly, "That wasn't Sasuke they saw, was it?"

"What? No, of course it was!" countered Akihiro. "I recognized him! It's ludicrous to think it was a trap!"

Genma shifted his gaze to the assassin, ignoring Akihiro. "Was that the plan? Lure Akihiro into betraying himself by running to Konoha?"

The assassin grinned.

Akihiro's face turned white.

"Father," said Atsuko calmly. "I need to know what you promised this assassin."

Akihiro took both her hands in his, squeezing until the blood left his knuckles white. "If you go to Orochimaru, you will be destroyed. You have something he can use and you don't have the experience I have to fight him. If you go to him, you face a fate worse than death. He uses people for despicable ends in ways that still give me nightmares."

Atsuko stared. "What is your alternative?" she asked cautiously, her eyes wide with fear.

"I can make it quick. If I can keep you away from him, no one else will get hurt and I can spare you a horrible fate as a test subject. Or worse."

Atsuko pulled away from him, her face suddenly pale, her jaw open with shock.

"You'd kill your own daughter? Ninja fight to save people from darkness and evil! You've abandoned yourself long before you betrayed your daughter!" spat Naruto.

Akihiro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You cannot imagine the love I have for her. I would kill if I knew it would save my daughter."

"That doesn't justify what you've done," said Atsuko. "Now two more ninja face death because of you! I can't live with that!"

"If they have to die to save you, then so be it," replied Akihiro, the resolution in his voice almost terrifying.

Atsuko's eyes narrowed. "No life is worth two others, least of all mine."

"This is all very touching and all, but, you see, I have a schedule to keep," said Sayashi impatiently. "Places to go, people to kill. I see you've somehow managed to subdue the most powerful of your friends, Akihiro. For that, I am willing to kill your daughter for you. You, however, have a few things to answer for."

"Father!" pleaded Atsuko. "Don't do this, we can still leave together!"

"It's over, Atsuko. We can't go back into hiding, Orochimaru will just find us again. I can't protect you anymore."

"Orochimaru tried to kill you years ago. You hid and managed to survive. But he's found you again and you have a choice. You can give in, hiding under your own failures by buckling under Orochimaru's boot, or you can fight! This time it can be different. We have the strength, we have the will." She gestured at Naruto and Genma. "These ninja knew we were in danger and risked their lives to protect us. The ninja of Konoha are fighters! We should learn from them. We can stand up to Orochimaru and live free!"

Akihiro was quiet, his mouth moving silently as what his daughter said began to impact him. "I…I can't," he stammered weakly. "He'll kill you if I don't cooperate."

"I can defend myself."

"No, you can't. I haven't taught you enough. You're too young."

"You're living in the past, Father! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"All right, enough talking!" interrupted the assassin. With a quick movement of his hands, the air was suddenly whistling with the sound of a score of kunai knives. Naruto saw them coming, but there was no time to dodge or deflect them. Genma, too, saw the blades glitter in the sun, but was unable to summon the chakra to stop them. Naruto made a dash towards Atsuko, hoping to protect her with his own body. He grabbed her, pulled her to the ground, and waited for the blades to fall.

Nothing happened.

There was no pain, no sound.

* * *

><p>One last thing:<p>

Just a warning that I may have taken some liberties and made some things up that have not existed in the original Naruto story that I'm aware of. Don't let it discourage you; I've done what I could to make it plausible. While researching, there were questions I couldn't answer so I provided one. Also I kinda built the whole story around it, so it's stuck.

Anyways, stay tuned for the fight! Will the assassin kill the father and daughter, or will they escape unscathed?


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back! First of all, thanks for the reviews. I realize not everyone likes to take the time or effort to review, but it really is nice to hear how my story is going over from a reader's perspective. For the ones who have reviewed, I offer a general thank you. I'd offer specific ones, but my messaging system won't let me.

I warned you earlier, but I'm going to say it again: I have made some things up that haven't been seen ever. Artistic license!

Please review more. More (positive) reviews make me less hesitant to post the next chapter. Negative reviews make me rewrite things. Also, choreographing and writing a fight is HARD. Please keep that in mind. It took me weeks to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up and around him, confused.<p>

In front of them was a large shield, wide and tall, glowing blue with chakra. Akihiro stood by it, his hand held out to serve as the anchor for the shield. The kunai knives lay scattered on the ground.

Sayashi growled. "I hate that trick, Akihiro. Very annoying." He proceeded to throw more knives at it, but with paper tags attached to their handles. Akihiro maintained the shield and it fluctuated as the tags exploded, but remained solid.

"I don't understand, what kind of shield is this?" asked Naruto. He looked at Genma who was staring at the shield with wide eyes.

"I've never seen anything like this. That shield is pure chakra," he muttered in amazement.

"Pure chakra?" repeated Naruto. "That's not possible. Don't you need to mix it with something?"

"That's what I thought. In theory, though, if one had enough chakra, it could be used to create a shield. But at a size like that, it must be incredibly draining."

Indeed as Genma spoke, the shield faded and Akihiro sank to the ground exhausted.

Sayashi was not smiling. "You still cannot save her, old man. You've used up too much chakra; with one single justu, I can destroy her. Give yourself up and I'll keep her alive."

The assassin lifted his hands to his chest, fingers ready to perform a jutsu in an instant. He remained still as he kept his eye on Akihiro. Akihiro stared ahead blankly; from exhaustion or indecision, Naruto couldn't tell.

The seconds passed like hours, still Akihiro didn't move. Naruto glanced at Atsuko, her eyes were on her father, her face still pale. Genma also watched the old man, but his eyes would flicker to Sayashi. Naruto saw the ninja was still alert, but whatever Akihiro had done to him, it was still having an effect. He turned back to Akihiro. The man was starting to tremble.

Finally the assassin shifted his weight. "Time's up! She dies!"

But in an instant Akihiro was on his feet. His fingers flashed. "Everyone, stand as close as you can to me! Shockwave song jutsu!"

Atsuko, Naruto and Genma moved closer to Akihiro as put his hands to his mouth and began to make a very low sound deep in his throat. It sounded almost like singing, but it was so low Naruto's ears began to hurt. He put his hands to his ears, barely noticing Atsuko and Genma doing the same. The air began to vibrate. Suddenly Akihiro thrust his hands outward and there was a visible shockwave as the vibrations began to emanate from where he stood. Expanding outwards like ripples from a pebble, the waves grew larger and more destructive as they left Akihiro. The assassin tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow; the deafening noise screamed in their heads. Trees in the path of the wave vibrated so violently they broke in half. The wave reached the assassin, and he began to scream as his body began to vibrate like the trees….

-and burst into a cloud of smoke.

"A clone!" shouted Naruto.

"But where's the real one?" asked Genma. The forest was eerily quiet for a moment.

Suddenly there was the faint hiss of multiple kunai knives flying through the air. Turning around in a circle, Naruto finally saw where they were coming from.

They were aimed at Atsuko.

Again, there was no time to react.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out several kunai knives and immediately launched them at Sayashi. The assassin ducked and weaved through the branches, but finally one of the knives impacted.

He burst into smoke.

The kunai knives the clone had thrown impacted Akihiro's second shield.

Out of instinct, the four of them moved closer, their backs to each other, watching for the assassin. Naruto and Genma both had knives poised in their hands.

The forest was silent.

"Naruto, stay here. I'll try to flush him out," Genma said quietly. "All my chakra's gone, so you'll have to make sure you get him. Akihiro, can you make another shield?"

"One large one, possibly two smaller ones. Size and duration take more chakra."

"All right, Naruto, go!" Genma took off running into the forest.

Naruto put his fingers together. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Four identical Narutos appeared next to him. Silently, they formed a circle with Atsuko in the center, kunai knives pointed outwards.

Listening carefully, Naruto couldn't hear anything from the forest. Genma ran silently. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a cloud of smoke.

Another clone.

A moment later, another puff of smoke.

Faint laughter vibrated throughout the forest. "Pathetic," came the assassin's voice.

One of Naruto's clones pointed towards the forest. Another rain of knives burst through the trees. There was no time so the four clones grouped together, using their bodies to shield Akihiro and Atsuko. In four puffs of smoke, they were gone. But before Naruto could call forth more clones, he saw a flash of sun against metal from the opposite side.

"Get down!" he called. "Genma!"

There was no way to know if the Jonin had heard. Naruto prepared his last kunai knife and took a wide stance.

Suddenly a thick bolt of light burst through the forest, aimed directly towards them. About a meter wide, the branches caught within its beam were obliterated. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he had no defense against this jutsu.

A blue shield appeared in front of him. Akihiro trembled with the effort, but maintained the shield as the light jutsu impacted. After a moment the light disappeared, having failed to pierce the chakra shield. But it exacted a cost; Akihiro fell to the ground, gasping for air. Atsuko rushed forward and put a worried hand on his shoulder.

"That's it," he said. "I can do no more."

They all looked up suddenly as they heard a rustle in the forest, followed by a yell. A moment later, Genma emerged from the trees and joined them. He looked uninjured, but the senbon in his mouth was gone and in his hand was a kunai knife.

"Almost had him," he explained. "That jutsu allowed me to pinpoint his location and I managed to hit him with a senbon. No major damage, though. Bastard moved at the last second. How are you holding up?"

"Not well," said Atsuko. "My father is now out of chakra too. If we don't stop him soon, he'll start picking us off."

"Form a circle," Genma said. "Face outwards. Keep watching for movement."

"No," said Naruto. "I'll make clones and finish him off!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Genma started to say, but he was too late. Ten Naruto clones stood in the clearing. Before he could stop him, Naruto and the clones spread out and vanished into the forest. Genma ground his teeth, keeping his knife up, knowing the assassin could strike at any moment. Still, he kept one eye on the foliage.

Suddenly, he heard the sound that accompanied dismissed shadow clones. From the sounds, Genma knew all ten clones had been defeated. There was a crash and the real Naruto was thrown back into the clearing. Genma immediately grabbed his jacket, pulling him upright. Naruto was scratched, but not seriously injured. His eyes were slow to focus.

"Damn," muttered Genma. Then he knew. "Get down!" But before he could do anything, he felt a knife slam into his shoulder. Nothing vital was hit, but he was knocked to the ground. In an instant, he saw a beam of light coming through the trees, headed towards them.

There was a bright flash, then it faded. As their eyes adjusted to the normal light of the forest, Genma saw that Akihiro had been hit.

The assassin had aimed at Atsuko, his desired target. Akihiro had known this and had covered his daughter's body with his own, absorbing the attack. Genma didn't know what the light had been composed of, but it had burned into Akihiro's back. Atsuko stared in horror. Pushing her father off of her, she saw death in his eyes.

"FATHER!" cried Atsuko.

Akihiro collapsed, sighing as the air was forced from his lungs. Sobbing, Atsuko rolled him onto his back. At first he didn't respond, then his eyes opened partially.

"I'm sorry; it's all I could do." He reached out, she took his hand. "All I have is yours. I wish I could have done more."

She tried to smile through her tears. "It was enough."

He smiled back. "Then I am content."

With a final breath like the wind, Akihiro's eyes closed.

Naruto watched Atsuko as she reluctantly let go of her father's hand.

"He's the only family I've ever had," she said quietly. She closed her eyes tight for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, Naruto was surprised by calmness that was almost deadly.

"Shinobi of Konoha," she said. "I must stop that assassin, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

Naruto met her resolute expression with a deadly grin. "I was hoping you'd ask."


	8. Chapter 8

But things were already set in motion. Genma pulled the knife out of his shoulder as Sayashi emerged from the forest brandishing two long daggers, too short to be katanas. Something about them made Naruto shiver. The assassin raised the weapons above him.

"Dragon barrier jutsu!" he cried, bringing the swords together. The metal rang a clear note that vibrated through the air.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as a shimmering purple shield began to form around them.

"Shhh!" hissed Genma. He was staring at the shield.

Naruto exhaled impatiently. The barrier was definitely hostile and he wasn't going to stand by and let the assassin capture him. Running towards the materializing sides, he thrust a kunai knife into the transparent barrier.

His knife split in half, the point flying off into the grass. The barrier formed a box around the three of them, while Sayashi remained outside with a large grin on his face.

"It's over," he said. "You cannot escape."

"But it's a shield; you cannot attack either," Atsuko pointed out.

Sayashi was still grinning. "It may seem that way to you."

As he spoke, one of the corners began to glow brightly. A moment later a thin beam was emitted. Naruto watched the beam, then jumped aside as it lit where he had been standing. With a puff of smoke, a small palm-sized crater was formed.

Naruto groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Sayashi laughed. "Try to escape from this one, Konoha shinobi!"

Sayashi's taunts infuriated Naruto. With a yell, he launched himself at the barrier, jamming knives and fists into the solid shield. Nothing penetrated.

So, he tried a different tactic. Summoning a shadow clone, he created a Rasengan, slamming it into the wall. He thought it might have rippled, but any instability resulting from his attack was immediately repaired. So, he prepared another one. And another.

Finally, exhaustion forced him to stop. Throughout his reckless attack, Genma and Atsuko had said nothing. The jonin had merely watched, his eyes studying their dungeon, searching for weaknesses.

"What do we do now?" Atsuko asked. She seemed calm, but her hands were clenched in her lap.

"I'll keep attacking," Naruto said. "Eventually I'm sure to break through."

"Hold on," said Genma, pushing Naruto back into a sitting position. "Think about this first. Reckless attacks never work in situations like this. An assassin with a trap jutsu requires a more subtle touch."

"Fine," said Naruto, crossing his arms. "What did you have in mind?"

"Did either of you watch the trap as it formed?"

Naruto frowned. "No."

Atsuko looked up. "It seemed to emanate from points placed on certain trees surrounding us."

"Exactly. When I was chasing Sayashi, he was moving around the clearing deliberately. I suspected he was up to something. I think he was setting his trap."

"So when he used his swords to make that noise, it activated," Naruto said. "He is a Sound ninja."

"I agree. If these points are the foundation of the barrier…"

"…then they are likely its weakest points," finished Atsuko. "However, we may not have the ability to exploit these weaknesses."

"I cannot fight. We'll have to rely on Naruto's Rasengan as the weapon. That was the only thing that seemed to affect the shield in any way."

"All right," said Naruto, standing. "I'm ready."

He began to make the sign for the shadow clones, but Genma grabbed his jacket and pulled him close until their noses met.

"I gave no command," he said quietly and dangerously. "You are only a genin, boy. If you disobey orders, people will die. Do you get me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Are you just going to sit here? If we don't do something, he'll attack again and again!"

"I know, which is why I'm dictating the plan. You will use your Rasengan, but you need something to aim at. Did you notice how the shield was formed? Where the points were located that Sayashi laid out in order for it to materialize?"

Naruto shook his head.

Genma glanced at Atsuko. "I don't know where the points are, either," she said.

"If you don't know that, then any attack will be wasted." Genma shifted and held his hands in the traditional ninja concentration hand sign. "You are in luck: I have a method of marking them. I have just enough chakra for this one jutsu; it takes very little. Naruto, you'll have to be quick. The instant Sayashi finds out what we're up to, the battle will begin and we are severely underarmed for such a conflict. Atsuko, you stay by me. I can still use my weapons to protect us."

Genma waited until both of them acknowledged him with a nod, then closed his eyes. Four small brilliant globes of light appeared above his head. Naruto stared as they flew through the air, each finding a place along the plane of the barrier. They remained for a few moments, glowing. Naruto marked their locations, burning the information into his brain. The tiny lights then faded, as Genma ran out of what little chakra he had. Now it was Naruto's turn.

Creating seven clones, they formed pairs, each one creating a Rasengan.

Sayashi had been watching, curious as to how these little prizes were going to attempt to take down his jutsu. He wasn't particularly worried: even if they did succeed, he was hardly defenseless and the barrier jutsu was not his only skill.

The lights having faded, Genma stood, Atsuko at his side. He passed her a kunai knife, figuring she was better off with a weapon. As for himself, he reached into his pouch and removed a senbon, placing it between his teeth with a satisfying clack.

The four Rasengans impacted at the same time. The ripple effect Naruto had noticed earlier occurred again, but with the combined impacts across its weakest points, the shimmering shield began to collapse.

Sayashi frowned. It should not have been defeated so quickly. Raising his weapons again, he brought them together. This time, the note was different; several pitches lower.

"Dragon beam!"

Genma heard Sayashi, heard the clang of the swords. A beam of light appeared, similar to the one that had killed Akihiro. But something was different about this one; it flowed, curved, like smoke towards them. It was shaped like a dragon's head and it was aiming for Naruto.

There was no time. Genma couldn't get there fast enough. He turned to grab Atsuko and get her to safety, hoping Naruto would somehow survive the blast.

She wasn't there.

She was running towards Naruto.

"Atsuko!"

The dragon's head was close. Genma watched, unable to act…

Naruto saw the dragon's head, knowing his knife was useless and he couldn't make a Rasengan in time…

Suddenly the dragon beam impacted, the entire clearing bursting into light. Genma feared the worst. But as the light faded, he saw something blue, glowing where Naruto had been.

Atsuko was standing over Naruto. Emanating from her hand was a blue chakra shield.

"How…how did you do that?" stammered Naruto. "You didn't tell us you were a ninja!"

Atsuko, her brow furrowed in concentration, said, "My father taught me a few things."

The assassin watched from several meters away. He was not smiling. "Your family is an incredible nuisance. No wonder Orochimaru wanted you taken care of. It ends now. He would have preferred you to be alive, but I think he'll understand." Swinging his weapons, three distinct clangs were heard echoing through the forest.

From the swords three dragon-headed beams of light materialized.

Glancing over at Atsuko, Naruto saw the grim determination set in her face and a plan came to mind. She met his eyes and he knew that she understood. Without a word, the two of them leapt towards Sayashi simultaneously.

Each of the dragon's heads tried to get to them, but fluidly, as if they were of one mind, Naruto and Atsuko would change position and she would create a small shield just large enough and brief enough to deflect them. In mid-air, Naruto created several clones, forming pairs as before to create as many Rasengans as possible. They remained close to Atsuko; as long as she could create shields, Naruto could attack. But she was growing weary, as each shield she created drained her of chakra.

Sayashi glowered angrily as the two ninja came towards him, his dragons unable to stop them. The tree he stood in offered some protection, but his current jutsu was only good for long or mid-ranged attacks. As they came closer, he ran the risk of being caught in his own jutsu. Suddenly, on the branch in front of him, the girl and the boy landed.

"I suppose I should acknowledge that you two have some brains," Sayashi said. "Defeating my barrier and dodging my dragons was unexpected."

"Your jutsus won't save you," Naruto said. "We will defeat you."

A deadly grin appeared on the assassin's face. "Is that so?" He whipped his swords around so quickly they became a blur. Naruto ducked once but didn't see the one that slammed across his head, the flat of the blade knocking him off his feet and off the tree.

Atsuko was alone with the assassin. Fear and exhaustion made her hands tremble, but she stood her ground and with a visible effort held the knife Genma had given her in one hand and held the other up.

"Really? You're going to attack me?" Sayashi snorted, amused.

Atsuko didn't answer. Sayashi shrugged. "Very well. Maybe I will give you to Orochimaru after all."

"Leave her alone," said a voice. Naruto stood on a branch of a neighboring tree with several clones with him, each armed with knives.

Sayashi frowned, and proceeded to ignore the boy, aiming instead for Atsuko.

* * *

><p>Quick note: Didn't want to distract, so I'm talking at the end of the chapter.<p>

I'm really irritated that they've never shown what Genma's ninja talents are, only that he is formidable. So I had to make up my own. Genma's weird talent has some basis. My 'research' said that Shiranui, his family name, means something akin to wisps. I thought that would make for a unique and cool talent for an apparently top-notch ninja. Many of the characters in Naruto seem to have talents related to their names, so that gave me someplace to start. This is what I have decided his talent is for this story. I hope it's at least believable, if not acceptable.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, a short chapter. Don't want to give away too much at once!

Thanks to all my readers, you really should review more. Obviously someone likes it, I get 'favorites' and 'notifications' for this story often. But please, just a little word of encouragement? It's a dark and scary writer's world out there...

* * *

><p>Atsuko threw up a shield, deflecting the first swipe of the weapons. Sayashi spun, using the swords as a whirlwind of sharp metal to cut her down. She was able to stop a few close calls with either the shield or occasionally the kunai knife, but it was clear that she didn't have the skill.<p>

Naruto launched himself and his clones into the fight, the extra weapons blocking Sayashi's blows. However, while Atsuko had her chakra shield, the clones were vulnerable and every few seconds one of them was defeated with a loud puff of smoke. Soon it was just Atsuko and Naruto. Between the two of them, Sayashi was unable to land a blow. But then, he wasn't trying very hard.

His strategy changed, but Naruto and Atsuko were unable to keep up. With a wicked grin, Sayashi slammed his fist into Naruto's brow, knocking him off the tree again. Naruto's eyes rolled with the impact and as he fell, Sayashi threw one of his swords. The weapon caught Naruto in the shoulder, the impact pinning him to a nearby trunk like an insect pinned to a display case. Naruto didn't move.

In a flash, Sayashi flipped over Atsuko, cutting off any escape route and forcing her back to the tree trunk. The remaining weapon glittered wickedly. Atsuko froze, her battle skills nonexistent for such a situation.

"Can't fight me, can you? Your father tried to teach you how to be a ninja. You've done quite well, but like your father, you aren't good enough." He pushed her back towards the tree, then slammed his single weapon into the trunk, the blade slicing her side as he pinned her. He wrapped the fingers of his hand around her throat, and her single weapon slipped from her fingers.

"You've got spunk, girl. Plus you know a bit about fighting. And you're still young, innocent of how the world works." His grin widened. "Orochimaru will be pleased with such a blank slate."

Unable to speak, Atsuko grasped his hand, desperately trying to loosen his grip.

"You'll become his little pet. He's got a talent for extracting useful skills and jutsus. Maybe if he's impressed enough, you might learn something. Maybe then you'll be able to beat me..."

The amused look on his face began to fade and his eyes began to narrow. He looked at his free hand, flexing the fingers. Confusion gave way to realization and he looked at her directly.

"What are you doing? Are you…stealing my chakra?"

"Father…taught me…more than you think," rasped Atsuko. Sayashi let go of her like she was hot metal. He stared at her, surprised, then confusion became anger. Grasping the sword in the trunk, he pulled, irritating her wound. She groaned in pain, but the sword was stuck. Instead he reached into his clothing and pulled out another wicked looking weapon. He raised it, the point in line with her heart. She kept her eyes open, meeting his eyes steadily.

Something struck his upheld wrist. Sayashi dropped the weapon, eyes wide in surprise.

It was a senbon.

"Atsuko!" came a shout. It was Naruto. Still hanging from the tree by the sword, blood dripping down his jacket, his eyes were clear and he was pointing at Sayashi.

Atsuko looked back at the assassin. He was cradling his hand and didn't see her move. Grasping the sword that was stuck in the tree, she ignored the pain and the fresh flows of blood. With a strength unexpected from someone as untrained and young, Atsuko freed the blade, turned it, and sank it into Sayashi. He grimaced, clutching the new wound. He coughed; blood dripped from his lips. His legs gave out, and he fell from the branch.

Atsuko vaguely saw someone drop down on the branch in his place, barely felt someone prop her against the tree. She heard her name, heard other voices, then there was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly done, just finishing up and getting everyone back to their proper places. Next chapter is going to be more of an epilogue, but it wraps everything up rather nicely, I feel. I've started a sort of sequel, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading it. Actually, I'll probably post it anyways, if I ever finish it, but showing interest will certainly motivate me.

Any chance I can get some more reviewers? We writers work so hard...could use some feedback...Lils, you've been AWESOME.

And now...more Genma!

* * *

><p>The warm sun on his face woke Genma up. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was, but he'd known the feel of the sheets and the mattress so many times that it didn't take him long to realize he was in the hospital.<p>

The memory of what happened the day before was still a bit fuzzy. His shoulder throbbed with a dull ache and he still felt exhausted. Still, considering what had happened to him, that was to be expected. His chakra was mostly recovered, but the circumstances surrounding that still amazed and alarmed him.

Now that he was awake, Genma sat up, groaning audibly as his body protested. Joints were stiff, the throbbing intensified for a moment before calming down to pre-sitting conditions, and to top it off, the sun was in his eyes. Scooting farther up the bed towards the wall, he reached out gingerly and pulled the curtain closed just so the sun was out of his face.

That was exhausting.

Glowing brightly on the horizon, the sun was just barely up, meaning most of the village was not quite awake yet. He waited for the hospital staff to attend to him, taking advantage of the lull to rest and relax.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" he called. Odd, considering the early hour. He wasn't expecting to see Atsuko peek through the door.

"I thought I heard you up," she said quietly. Her hospital bed was just next door. "How are you feeling?"

With a shrug, Genma answered, "Not too bad. Bit tired."

She gave a wry smile. "That's the side effect. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Anything I can do for you?"

"I, um, wanted to thank you. Yesterday was…too much for me to handle. If you and Naruto hadn't shown up, I think I would be dead or worse by now."

Genma smiled. "We were concerned with your safety. Anything concerning Orochimaru is never what it seems."

"True," she said with a bitter laugh. "A lesson hard earned. Anyways," she continued, visibly forcing herself to be more upbeat. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a familiar object.

Genma's eyes widened slightly. "You're giving me one?"

"Why not," she replied with a small smile. "You're never without one and, quite frankly, you don't look right without it."

Accepting the senbon, Genma examined it. He'd spent most of his life using the weapon, but few people actually understood how much a part of his life it was. He stuck it in his mouth, feeling the satisfying metal between his teeth, the sharp point that never quite managed to pierce the skin of his mouth.

Atsuko smiled briefly. "You look happier already."

Impressed by her actions, Genma gave her a quick nod in return. "Thank you. I don't think many would have made such a gesture."

"Oh, I doubt that," she said, and with a sigh sat herself at the foot of Genma's bed. She stared at the floor with an expression that Genma recognized. There was an emptiness in her face, a lack of purpose. Everything she'd known had been stripped away in a matter of minutes. Genma didn't like what he saw.

"What are your plans now?" he asked.

Without lifting her gaze, Atsuko gave a heavy shrug. "I have no idea. I thought about returning to keep the shop going, but it's all probably been scavenged by now. Plus I really don't think I can bring myself to go back anyways."

"Understandable." Genma watched her carefully, examining her features in detail, observing the kick of her feet, the blinking of dry eyes. Yes, he knew that look. He knew what could follow.

"You've gone through a traumatic experience. You've seen your father killed for anothers purposes. Logic has failed and now you're turning inside, looking for answers.

"You're not going to find them. There isn't anything you could have changed, nothing you could have done differently. The pain will still be as sharp tomorrow, no matter how many times you run it through your mind. You need time to put it in perspective. Don't try to hide it or suppress it. It will only destroy you from the inside out." He gave her the most comforting smile he could. "Your bravery and quick thinking saved all of us. I'd like to ask a favor."

"What's that?"

"Stay in Konoha a while. Like you said, there's nothing out there waiting for you. Spend time here then decide." He paused, watching for a reaction. When none appeared, he asked, "Is that too much to ask?"

She didn't move for a while. Then, wordlessly she shook her head, her hair swinging slowly with the motion.

"Good. Now, I'm starving. They should be in soon with breakfast. Care to join me?"

"All right," she replied. She shifted, pulling up her legs to sit cross-legged on his bed facing him. She slouched and stared out the window. The morning sun was brighter and warmer, the yellow beams illuminating the room. A medical ninja then came in with breakfast and they ate in silence. When she was done, Atsuko quietly excused herself.

"Atsuko," called Genma as she left. She stopped in the doorway. "The reason we survived was because you used your father's chakra. That's what he meant when he said all he had was yours."

She didn't answer.

"He gave everything to keep you alive. Think about what I said. Your future is still unmade; you're young enough to shape it however you wish. That is the gift your father gave you."

After a moment, she gave a small nod and shut the door behind her.

xXx

Genma was visited by the Hokage later that morning. Apart from exhaustion, which only rest and time would cure, he was deemed fine and they promptly sent him home. But, before he left, he made sure to have a word with the Hokage about something he'd been thinking about.


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter! Genma's fine, Naruto's fine...now we get to what Atsuko plans to do.

* * *

><p>A handful of children, recently excused from the Academy, burst through the street, nearly knocking Atsuko over. Stepping aside at the last moment, she managed to slip between two of them. One of them shouted a quick "Sorry!" as they turned the corner and the laughter faded. Their antics brought an automatic smile to her face as she resumed walking.<p>

She wasn't really going anywhere. The past several days had been so dark, so empty that she'd even frightened herself. But Genma's words had echoed through her mind. She knew what her father would think—that she was wasting her life—and he would have been right. So, with what will power she possessed, she had forced herself to leave her hospital room and at least get outside. On a day like this, it was hard to be depressed. The sun was warm, the breeze cool, and the smiles and laughter of Konoha's people was infectious.

"Oi, Atsuko!" said a voice from up ahead. Peering through the crowd, Atsuko smiled when she saw the caller and waved her hand.

"Over here!"

Naruto Uzumaki was standing by the ramen stand, his mouth spread in a wide grin.

"What makes you so chipper this morning?" asked Atsuko. Indeed the young ninja was practically glowing with energy and excitement.

"Not much. I was going to train again today, but I got a message to take you to the Hokage."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh really? What for?"

"I dunno," replied Naruto with a shrug. "Problem is, she's suddenly got a huge meeting right now and it's going to last for a while. So, I'm to show you around Konoha. You probably haven't been given a tour."

Crossing her arms, she replied, "Actually I was. By you. Although it was more of a tour of Ichiraku's ramen menu. I already know where all the major buildings are…"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "That's all boring. First, I'll treat you to ramen, since they said you'd be leaving, and then I'll show you what I do around here."

The ramen was delicious and Atsuko had a polite chat with Ichiraku then laughed at the stories Naruto told her about his training. When they'd both finished, beckoning her to follow, Naruto vanished around the corner. Shaking her head, Atsuko followed.

Naruto leapt up to a balcony then to a rooftop. Atsuko followed cautiously; it wasn't a skill she'd been able to perfect in her short and infrequent training sessions with her father. She'd done it in the forest easily enough, but it still took a lot of concentration.

However, now that she was among ninja where her skills were accepted, she found herself stretching herself further. Naruto kept an eye on her, making sure he didn't go too fast, and if she stumbled, waiting for her to right herself.

Finally, he stopped on a nondescript roof. She took a moment to catch her breath and look around her. The building was tall and on the inner edge of the village, close to the strange rock face. In the other direction, it overlooked the majority of the village. She stared; the village was far larger than she'd realized. She watched families, laborers, ninja walking the streets, greeting each other cheerfully.

"Over here," called Naruto from the other side of the roof. "This is what I wanted to show you." He pointed towards the rock face. Atsuko moved to stand next to him, glancing over the four faces carved into the reddish stone.

"Who are they?" she asked. "No one's actually told me who they represent. They must be important."

"They are the past four hokages. The First is on the far left, then the Second, the Third, and then the Fourth." He had a sad smile on his face, signaling a deep emotion she was startled to see in someone so young. "The First and Second died a long time ago. The Fourth died defending the village against the Nine-Tailed Fox. I never knew them. The Third…" He paused. "Orochimaru killed the Third."

Her heart twinged as if stung. She'd been there on that day, but hadn't known. "That must have been hard."

"It was. It rained during his funeral." The boy took a deep breath. "Tsunade's our Fifth Hokage. I intend to be the Sixth."

"Sixth Hokage?"

Naruto grinned. "It is my dream. Always has been. But first, I have to get Sasuke back."

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"He was the first to acknowledge me. I grew up an outcast. He was one of my first bonds." Again, there was a hint of a deeper emotion signaling an unexpected maturity.

"I never really had bonds either," said Atsuko. "There was only my father. He was afraid that if I spent too much time with someone, I'd slip up and Orochimaru would somehow find out. Of course, he never told me that directly, but I was able to figure it out. I grew up alone; he was the only companion I've ever had."

The young ninja ground his teeth and pounded a fist into his palm. "That's wrong. You should have been able to live and have friends."

"True, but he had good reason. We didn't know if Orochimaru was actively looking for him, so everything we did had to be done carefully and consciously." She took a deep breath, feeling the sting of the memory of her father. The pain was in her chest again, the pain she'd tried hard to control. "Everything he did was for my future. He did his part, now it's my turn." The pain was duller now, though, than before.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto look at her.

"So you're going to go back to your country?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but she suddenly didn't know what to say. "I'm…not sure. All that waits for me there is an old shop with memories. I'd like to keep it in the past and move on. But I'm not sure what else to do. It's all I've ever known."

"The answer's obvious!" exclaimed Naruto. "The way you helped take down Sayashi? You're a ninja, Atsuko. You've got most of the skills, you just need to have some lessons and you'll be a powerful ninja in no time!"

"A ninja?"

"Yeah, why not? Your father was training you to be one anyways, seems a waste not to finish."

Atsuko didn't answer.

They stared at the four faces of the most powerful ninja of Konoha in silence.

There was a quiet thunk behind them and Atsuko turned around.

"Genma!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The senbon shifted from one side of his mouth to the other. "I'm here on behalf of the Hokage. Her meeting is over."

Atsuko glanced at Naruto, but he wasn't quite meeting her eye.

She turned back to Genma.

"All right. I am ready."

xXx

The Hokage sat at her desk, fingertips steepled as she perused Atsuko with keen light brown eyes.

"Atsuko, I would like to formally express my condolences for your loss," began Tsunade. "You and your father acted with Konoha's best interests in mind; something that I shall not forget."

"Thank you for your kindness, Hokage," replied Atsuko with a bow. "Wherever I end up, I will always be a friend to Konoha."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Genma's report indicates that you exhibited ninja skills during your fight with the assassin."

Atsuko frowned. "Correct."

"How much training have you had?"

"Not much. I learned how to control my chakra a bit; I can almost walk up trees, though I'm a bit shaky. I'm decent with thrown weapons, as I'm sure Genma's report indicates. Plus the shield and chakra transfer."

"Mmm." Tsunade's eyes stared at the floor in front of Atsuko for a moment, then flickered to her face. "What do you intend to do now?"

"I existed to be with my father in his exile. Now that he is gone, I must find a new purpose, one I can choose for myself. Konoha has done more for me than the country in which I grew up. I've decided I would like to stay here. I have basic training and I know from experience the strength and will of Konoha shinobi. I want to join their ranks and train as a Konoha ninja."

"Is that so," replied Tsunade. "You have risked your life for this village and have shown a little skill. You may have potential as a ninja. However, you are from a country not friendly towards Konoha. You must prove your loyalty. This path will not be easy; if you show even a slight crack in your resolve, you will be turned away. It is possible that you will be denied entry into the village." A corner of her mouth curled up in a scary smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Atsuko felt a shock ran through her chest. But there was no doubt. "I am.

Genma nodded and Naruto burst into laughter which he had also been suppressing. "Isn't it great? You can be a ninja!" exclaimed the boy, practically dancing in place with excitement.

Genma put a hand on the yellow hair in a failed attempt to restrain Naruto's enthusiasm. "Calm down, brat. Go back to your training. We don't need you anymore."

Naruto threw Gemna a frown and slid from under his hand.

"Bye, Granny!" he called, then ran screeching from the room as "Grandma" Tsunade rose from her desk with a look that spoke of death. The instant he disappeared around the corner, she sat back down and resumed a far more peaceful expression.

Atsuko barely noticed, relishing the fire that burned in her chest.

The fire of purpose.

xXx

She kept her excitement bottled up until she exited the Hokage's building, then, unable to repress it anymore, let out a loud cheer.

Genma grunted. "Glad to see you bring dignity to Konoha ninja."

"Psh. I think I've earned my right to be an obnoxious public hazard. Oi, Naruto!" she called. The ninja in question was a block away, but turned when he heard his name. He leapt to the roof above him then landed on an electricity pole above her.

"Congratulations on becoming a ninja!" he said grinning.

"C'mere," she said, beckoning him down. Once he landed next to her and Genma, she said, "I have a promise I'd like to make. I swear that with the money I make from my first mission, I will treat both of you to ramen!"

Genma laughed, tilting his head back to prevent loss of the senbon. "I'll hold you to that."

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

x The End x

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I've started writing about Atsuko's ninja training, so if you're interested in reading that, please let me know. I have ideas that will take her from the beginning all the way to the meaty parts of Shippuden. Of course, certain ninja will show up now and then, it won't all be original characters :)<p> 


End file.
